The Fallen
by Yassen Gregorovich Cossack.5
Summary: Gabriel is a fallen... i know this is not part of it but it is considered 'the bible' it is a one shot!


The Angels That Were Forgiven

_**Gabriel is an angel and he and his companions want forgiveness from God for the mistakes they made in the past as a fallen angel. Will they get it?**_

I am the, Archangel Gabriel. I was the leader of the protectors, of the Lord's angel army. I had curly light brown hair that glowed in the moon light and brown eyes with shades of amber in them. My wings a white silky colour, that once glowed with the moon on them.

I had fell when we fought against our Father because of jealousy. When God made man, the angels task was easy: help them with life, protect and teach them. But no, we became jealous because the Lord our Father loved these humans more than his angelic beings.

So my task of life was to make it back to heaven and not live on this green and blue planet of food, humans, and smelly stuff called green gas. I was going to be the immortal. I was born to be and help all of His children, and help them go to the right place.

So that is why I was walking into the church of Christ.

"My father in heaven, I know I don't deserve to be kneeling at your son's feet. But I have a prayer. I want to help and be by your side again, and be the angel you're proud of. ….." I said and finished with my prayer.

Work was complicated, since I looked over my back every time I felt the presence of another angelic being. The angel I knew that was once my brother/comrade, someone I could look to as a friend, was Michael Demiurgos. He had golden colored wings and looked beautiful, with immorality. The good of his brother: Lucifer Morning Star, who got corrupted and was the angel of darkness, the one who started; 'The War in Heaven'.

"Hello, great Gabriel," Michael said. His voice musical, and I shuddered, that voice just like his brothers: The Morning Stars

"Hello Michael." I say and walk faster in the city trying really hard not to fly, and make a scene. My wings aching and instincts tell me to fight this 'ex friend', but if I want forgiveness I have to be on strict attention.

"Can we… what do these humans say? Talk? Or is it conversation?" Michael said. He was an archangel too when we were in heaven, a leader like me but on a different unit.

"About?" I said, by now people were staring and I was getting uncomfortable with all the eyes and Michael smirked, sensing it.

'_**You alright, ooh mighty Gabriel?'**_ his voice taunted in my head, only the power of a great one that is his brother.

'_**How about that, you are just like your brother!**_**'', **fire could be seen in his hand, sign of the divine sword about to come.

Our swords of divine were dangerous to the human world and had helped in the war but it was sort of useless when we wanted to start a fire. And it could expose us, because there were many of us in the human world.

"Sorry, I shouldn't tempt you like this if you want a fight, let's go somewhere." I said, like I predicted he was going to say 'no'.

"Then why'd you come to see me and 'cause-"Michael interrupted me.

''_**Because I want to go back to heaven, that has been my task since I fell. I don't want to become another Lucifer!' **_He yelled in my head. That's when I realize that Michael is scared. Scared at what God would do to him. Scared at what happens, he fails to be by his Lord's side again, that was every angel's failures, and hopes that wasn't them.

So we talked about nothing, at the same time it was everything, caught up on other angel's all around the world. Cameal had gotten to do preaching in California about God's kingdom and angels. Kyle did drawings of heaven and sold them, then gave the money to charity, and had been praying, 3 times a day, and traveled all around the world using his wings.

We could travel anywhere in the world by putting our wings around our body, and just a thought of where we wanted to go. I had travelled all over; the world was a wonderful sight at night. Lights shining; like stars, bright as the morning, but not as bright as God's.

We were walking and talking about stuff when I stopped dead and fell to my knees.

'_Your task isn't that hard. Stay clean, stay with Michael and pray every day and sooner or later I will take you back. For all the service you Gabriel have done for me. You stayed true to your word, besides a little misunderstanding.'_

"Did you hear that?!" I exclaim and grip my brother's shoulder.

"First off… ow! Second, what?" Michael said, that's when I realize my hands were on fire.

"Crap! So sorry!" so I tell him what God had said to me and I knew we would get back.

We flew to my apartment and stayed there and prayed our regular night time one. Sometimes we heard God speaking, other times we felt the presence, and sometimes he left us alone. But we bumped into Kyle one day and he said our smells were different from a regular fallen, and we laughed and told him when we heard God speak.

Months later, the three of us were at a church in Canada speaking when everyone gasped. That's when I notice that Michael's voice sounds different.

"_The kingdom of God was a wonderful place, but when the 'Great War' was on, everything went to darkness on earth as in heaven…."_ Michael was speaking through God!

So we were praying again and that's when I saw someone trying to steal some food. Walking up, I take it and put it in his hands.

"_You don't need to steal in my house. What I touch is free to all of my children." _ I say and know God is using me to talk.

After spending five days, we head somewhere to a small town that not many Christians live. Not many people can recognize us as God's angels but the ones that do cross themselves, and do a silent prayer.

"Oh my gosh!" a lady with no eye sight gasps and looks our way.

"You aren't like us are you?" her voice shaky and it has an edge of hysteria at it.

"No" Kyle says and holds her hand.

Somehow God saved her eyesight and she was so happy and gave a small party and her family thanked us and, we told her it was our angelic promises to God.

It was months later and the others heard of us. They were trying to get rid of us, so we were forced into hiding. They found us, and had us get ready to chop the heads off with the divine swords.

"_You, my three angels, have been true to your word and I bring you home!"_ we saw God with his almighty wings and cloak of sun rays, hair flowing to his waist.

With that, He touched our heads and we started to glow. Our wings came and the moon shown on them.

"_You can go home"_ than we were flying to paradise. Our goal of angels had just hit a new level.

**THE END!**

**Done by: thegirlwhosawerewolf**

Okay this is like part of the bible so bare it!


End file.
